Not As It Seems
by Dancing-Beards
Summary: Hermione discovers that the war is not all it seems. Dumbledore has been playing with memories, but he played with the wrong girls. The whole war was just a ploy for Dumbledore to gain control. She ends up joining with the person she once hated most in the world. Voldemort. But he was once more not what she had expected at all, a powerful boy, just her age, fighting for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I groaned. The pounding in my head was getting steadily worse, and the bright light that lay waiting behind my eyelids certainly wasn't helping. More importantly then this though was the question, what the hell happened last night?

I quickly reviewed the details I did know. Dumbledore had sent us out on a mission to scout out the cadaver-gatherer camps (hey, you get bored when you're staking out with two teenage boys who only talk about quidditch and girls) hoping to get an idea of where old Volds might be as well as his horocruxes. We sneaked up on a group surprisingly close to the castle, hidden in the forbidden forest. Dumbledore thought none would dare enter somewhere so dangerous. A flash of pride reminded me that it was my idea to check there after having noticed how quickly food seemed to be getting used up. I guessed that perhaps cadavers weren't the only things the corpse-crunchers consumed.

So what had gone wrong? I winced as memories flooded into my head from nowhere. It seemed that we had actually managed to catch up to Voldemort this time and unfortunately he managed to do the same to us. I stood up quickly and felt the blood rush to my head. I had to check that Harry and Ron were okay! What if he'd gotten to them!

First things first, where was I? I sighed as the fog cleared from my vision to reveal the hospital wing. Well things could have been much worse. That was until I saw Madame Pomfrey sidle up to the bed. The look on her face said everything I needed to know. I whispered, 'Oh no, no. Whi-which one?' She replied, 'I'm so sorry dear, there's nothing we could have done. He was too far gone.' Surpirsed by my own aggressiveness I grabbed her by her starched lapels and pulled her in. 'Which one?' I shouted. She whimpered, replying, 'Ron.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since the first chapter! I haven't really got an excuse, though I present the evidence of exams and I was directing a play. Still, I'm very sorry. Have this magical oval cookie ('.) (those are chocolate chips, not raisins I promise). I hope I'm forgiven. :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, this is my first story (I'm sure you can't tell) so...well, sorry again. Also, thank you so much to Elcarim-Soberian-1222 and JulesCapulet ( yes I copied and pasted the names, it would not have gone well if I hadn't) and the 4 people who put this sotry on sotry alert. Enough from me, enjoy!****Disclaimer: Unsurprisingly, I don't own the Harry Potter series! Shock after shock! Also, this may contain adult content (well, swears).**

Chapter 2: Jagged Little Pill

At this I fell backwards, the dizziness returning. I vaguely heard the rumble of the vast wooden door swinging open then footsteps that ended close to where I lay. I turned my head in the hopes that if I paid attention to the visitor they might leave. It was Dumbledore. Relief washed over me. If Dumbledore was here, then everything was going to be okay. However, worry over Harry was ever present in my mind, particularly with the overwhelming sadness that enveloped me from the news of Ron's death. I shook these thoughts out of my head (not literally, I hadn't completely lost my mind…just damaged it by the feel of things). I didn't have time for grief or pity; I never would until this war finally ended.

I turned to him, question ready on lips. He jumped in, saying, 'Don't worry about Harry Miss Granger. He's a little battered but it's nothing serious, it's just lucky you sent him back to get help or you might have lost two tonight. Just focus on recovering right now. I'm truly sorry about Ron. I know that what you and him had was something special, but one day, though it doesn't seem like it, you'll love again.' I scoffed slightly at these words, but didn't bring up the fact that Ron and I had only ever been friends, regardless of what the wizarding world so desperately wanted to believe. I loved him though, just not enough to save him it would seem. I also tried not to acknowledge the voice at the edge of my mind that was glad it was Harry and not Ron. Ron and I never really got on. Perhaps that's why everyone assumed our relationship was romantic. It helped explain why we were friends in the first place what with having so little in common.

At the thought of Ron, my head started to ache again, so severly I almost hunched over from the pain. Pomfrey rushed to my side, asking what was wrong. All I could force out of my brain was, 'Ron, no! Pain…Voldemort, nose!' In my mind, I caught flashes of what had presumably happened. I remembered… I remembered Ron, and, and he ran up to, to… He was angry, Ron that is. Furious. And he was shouting, so loud, why so loud? I realised I was rocking back and forth with my hands over my ears.

I was shaken from my reverie by my arm being forcibly removed from my head, and pills being placed into it. I looked worriedly at Madam Pomfrey, afraid that I wasn't yet aware of the extent of my condition. What were these pills for? She sensed my question and answered, 'They're for the pain dear.' I answered, 'What pain? I'm fine. Well, physically. The headache only lasted a second.' For some reason, at this she glanced at the headmaster. I followed her gaze, also watching the elderly wizard. He said,' Just take the pills Miss Granger, you'll feel a lot better.' I protested at these words, replying, 'But there's no need! I need to get back to fighting Voldemort! (A little too dramatic a phrase for my tastes, but to the point) We don't have time to waste!' He replied severely,' Just take them! I know what's best for you, don't argue back!' I was surprised at such an angry response. But, like the dutiful student many believe me to be, I took the pills. After all, it was true wasn't it? Dumbledore did know best, right?

**Reviews are always welcome, particularly ones with criticism. Sorry for mistakes, it's un-betaed. Also, I promise you another chapter tomorrow. If I don't deliver I give you full permission to throw your cookie at me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's up, the next day as promised, even if it's only just. Chapters are getting longer though! Thank you so much Smithback and cosmoGirl666 for reviewing, it means a lot to know people are enjoying this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm sure you're all VERY surprised!**

Chapter 3: Growing Doubts

Ugh my head! It felt like Buckbeak had tap danced with Hagrid on it! Also, the whole situation was getting a bit déjà vu-y. And what had happened earlier? Those flashbacks I'd had, I felt like they were important, and that I needed to remember them, but as soon as I tried, they were yanked away from me again.

That's it, it's decided. No more pills. Isn't that what muggles always quote? Say no to drugs. Sure the probably weren't talking about situations like this… and that wasn't so much a drug as a spell capsule…. But they make my head hurt so much! And I was fine, I just needed to start hunting Voldemort again. Yes, that's what I need to do. Get my arse out of this godforsaken bed and get my head back in the game. Before… before I start dwelling on things I just don't have time to think about right now. Ok, time to compartmentalise. I'll think about…Ron now; get that out of my system, then find Dumbledore. Ok good, a plan means I'm not falling apart, a plan means I know what to do, and God knows that once I don't we would all be screwed.

My mind drifted back to all the memories of him. Meeting 7 years ago, all the fights, the making up (with the first far out-weighing the latter). Then I realised how his family must be feeling and I felt even worse. Ron was a good man, from a good family. One that had lost too many already, and it was all my fault. I couldn't save him but I should have been able to. I needed to learn more, train harder, I just couldn't face losing another.

His face sprung into my mind, he was laughing at a pathetic joke I'd made about the death eaters. That was the last time I'd seen joy flit across his face, and it was about something so evil. It seems all of our lives revolved around them and that snake-faced bastard. I for one was getting sick of it. Things needed to change.

I knew what I had to do. I had to get back to that camp and scope things out. Maybe there was a weakness in their defences that I hadn't noticed before. I told myself that I should wait until Dumbledore had orders for me, or at least take Harry with me. But, to be honest, Dumbledore hadn't been all that helpful recently. Sure, he was still handing out his sage advice, and directing us towards these camps, but nothing seemed to be moving forward, it's like we were stuck in a rut. As the wizards face appeared in my mind, I felt a sharp pain in my head and it was like a fog filled my brain. I tried to shake it off and as soon as I thought of something else, namely getting out of here, I started to recover. Perhaps there was more to my injury then what met the eye, the pain certainly seemed to have some odd triggers. I swung myself out of the bed and stood up, a little woozy on my feet. I shuffled towards the door, just looking to get out the castle that I both loved and despised, a symbol of the resistance I led, but also the war that trapped me. I knew I should find Harry, but the idea of losing him as well as Ron dwelled on my mind.

I pushed past the heavy oak doors that led from the infirmary to the main hallway. I strode forward, moving to the back exit of the castle through the swiftest root possible. Along the way, a surprised Dumbledore blocked my path. 'Miss Granger! What are you doing out of bed?' At both the sight of him and the grumble of his voice, my head exploded in pain. I pushed it to the side. I didn't have time for this.

In answer to his question, I replied, 'I need to go back and stop that group, they… they killed Ron! I can't let them get away with that, and they'll be on the move soon if they haven't already left!'

He said sternly, 'You are in no fit state to undertake such a mission! Now get back to bed!'

In my mind I said, 'Bollocks,' but I didn't think that would sit all that well with him, so I instead said, 'You and I both know that's a lie Dumbledore. I'm the most powerful being on this earth, I could take down all of them if need be. And it is needed. Now!'

I tried to move past him again, but was surprised to find a warm hand grip my arm. I could feel the fingers digging in, well that was definitely going to bruise. I tried to yank away and stride past again, only for the old coot to grab me and snarl, 'If you don't go back to bed of your own accord, I'll just have to make you!'

Suddenly his demeanour shifted, and he added in a softer voice,' It's for your own good.'

I tried to protest, but a strong arm clamped over my mouth and then…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't too annoyed about the cliff-hanger! I know things are moving slowly, but I want to build up the story slowly. Apologies if that isn't to your tastes. A review would be lovely if you have the time, I always encourage criticism!**


End file.
